Yo-kai watch: reboot from the world of pores
yo-kai watch: reboot from the world of pores (japanese: 妖怪ウォッチ毛穴の世界から再起動する. yokai wotchi keana no sekai kara sakido suru) is both a reboot AND a spin-off to the yo-kai watch anime featuring the average episodes of the anime with a live-action format and using juan and his friends to copy the things nate and his friends did in the normal anime,here listing every character kwown to replace one of nate's friends or nate HIMSELF -juan manuel / nate -paula / katie -juan david / eddie -emil / bear -melany / hailey -caroline / sarah - nicole / shelly - eiver / kenny - michael / lucas - tat / lina - claudia and walter / lily and aaron PLOT nate and hailey helped indy jaws and the treasure gang to beat dai hihou yo-kai yo-dersen,but right after this,their memories got erased and forgot all about yo-kai and the yo-kai watches... but,time was reseted at the world of pores,making juan and melany's lives start all over,then one day,while catching bugs for a proyect,paula called juan an unaverage boy wich caused him to bug out (wich i know is a terrible pun) howeever,after this he run away into the deep forest and all of a sudden found a very strange gasha-like machine,and heard a voice saying feed me,feed me,feed me,feed me then he said i saw this at tv once,i have to insert a coin he did that and whisper popped out of the yo-kai gasha,then juan started following in nate's footsteps,befriending every single yo-kai,later in the serie,melany joined,about to buy a limited edition figure of '' el chicharito hernandez'' since she likes football instead of sci-fi (like hailey) but she couldn't buy it in time,she was super upset,but a mysterious voice from a near stand said '' buy me now,buy me now,buy me now, buy me now'' then she found the yo-kai watch model U (or as it was labelled in THAT world '' the footballatastic talisman'') wich was said to give anyone who wear it around its wrist the power to meet a spirit that will turn it into the best football player in the world,she got it and met USApyon,the one later said '' i'm so sorry because of lying to ya',but that's actually a yo-kai watch and i am a merican yo-kai,please don't hate me'' and she said '' it's alright,you are cute'' then she followed in hailey's footsteps making an step-by-step rocket and a detective agency, as well as being possesed by kangeroo in several episodes and switching bodies with juan at EP700 (wich is the rebbot equivalent for EP200 of the average anime MOVIES just like the normal yo-kai watch,this reboot/spin-off also has four movies and an extra one wich is not related to the other 4,being listed down here yo-kai watch 6 the movie: the secret of rebirth,nyan yo-kai watch 7 the movie: lord enma and the other five tales,nyan yo-kai watch 8 the movie: the greater adventure of the flying whale and the anime world,nyan yo-kai watch 9 the movie: SHADOWSIDE the reborn of the oni king and the extra one: yo-kai watch 10th movie spectracular: interdimensional chaos,the 8th aniversary special event,nyan trivia - it's unknown how could episodes like yo-kai baku or yo-kai jumbelina could be rebooted since they had to make the characters (from real life) look taller in one and switch faces in the other one -for some reason,the live-action format makes the reboot look cooler than the origimal anime version Category:Yo-kai watch (anime) Category:Anime reboots Category:World-of-pores related